Malinda Blalock
Sarah Malinda Pritchard Blalock (born 1842, Avery County, North Carolina; d. 1901, Watauga County, North Carolina) was a female soldier during the American Civil War. Despite originally being a sympathizer for the right of secession, she fought bravely on both sides. During the last years of the war, she was a pitiless pro-Union marauder, tormenting the Appalachia region. Currently, she's one of the most remembered female warriors of the Civil War. After North Carolina's region of Appalachia was occupied by the Confederates, Sarah couldn't tolerate the mandatory separation from her beloved soldier husband, the fervent unionist William McKesson Blalock—who was nicknamed "Keith". She followed him by joining the CSA's 26th North Carolina Infantry, disguising herself as a young male soldier named Samuel Blalock. Eventually, they escaped by crossing the enemy lines and joining the Union partisans in the mountains of western North Carolina. From this point onwards, Sarah and Keith harassed their natal region vengefully against the local supporters of the Confederate States of America. Early life Sarah Malinda Pritchard was born in 1842, in Caldwell County, North Carolina—now part of Avery County—which is located in the steep region of Grandfather Mountain. Keith, her husband When she was a child, Sarah Pritchard resided in Watauga County—also now Avery County—which was her main residence until her death. There, she attended a single-room schoolhouse. In those years, she became a close friend of William McKesson Blalock, who was the member of a family which had been rivals with hers for 150 years. William was ten years older and was nicknamed "Keith" after a great contemporary boxer, due to his skill at the same sport. Eventually, at age 19, Sarah married William in the politically turbulent 1861, causing a big stir around the families then. The Secessionist army After the Civil War had begun, the inhabitants of the western North Carolina communities—in the Appalachian Mountains—were restlessly confronted over their eventual political adherences. Daily, the neighbors argued aggressively with each other, even against their folk people. For example, originally, Sarah expressed her sympathy for the right of secession. On the opposite political side, Keith and his stepfather Austin Coffey were radical unionists—even though Keith was opposed to President Lincoln—and they had planned to desert toward the Union someday. Nonetheless, the relation between Sarah and Keith remained untouchable, as passionate as before. On time, the Confederate 26th North Carolina Infantry, commanded by Colonel Zebulon Vance, showed up in the region, to recruit the strongest men in those communities.Creative Loafing Charlotte | Arts | Spirited Tale Keith began to plan an escape across the frontier from his southern political enemies. He was hesitant, though, about whether he would flee directly toward Kentucky or enroll temporarily with the Confederate Army to desert across the enemy lines later. Keith also considered the consequences of an untimely escape on his beloved Sarah. While spurred by the good pay in serving the "Greys", Keith trusted that he would receive a light military commission eventually—to northern Virginia for example—from where it would be easy to desert to the first "Yankee" regiment around. Therefore, with feignedly gaudy attitude, he accompanied many of his neighbors to the recruitment office, signing up with the Confederate infantry. Samuel the recruit Instead of separating from her beloved Keith, Sarah decided to escape with him by enrolling in the 26th infantry too. She secretly dressed as a young man, cutting her hair and wearing masculine clothing. Fearing for Sarah, Keith had made sure that all local secessionists could see him while leaving his hometown with the Confederates. However, when arriving at the enlistment gathering at the town's railroad depot, someone began to walk by his side, a mysterious recruit who was wearing a forage cap and had a particularly little physique and delicate features. Surprisingly, "He" turned out to be Sarah, his own wife. Sarah was officially registered on March 20 of 1862 at Lenoir, North Carolina, as a certain "Samuel 'Sammy' Blalock" who supposedly was Keith's 20 year old brother. This document and her discharge papers survive as one of the few existing records of a female soldier from North Carolina, from the many ones who may have actually served. Confederate Military life An early bitter fact for Sarah and Keith was that their plan to defect was unworkable because, already before their arrival, the 26th had fought its biggest battle, which was the loss to the Union of the town of New Bern in eastern North Carolina. Therefore, instead of moving to Virginia's battlefront, they remained stationed—far from the northern frontier—at Kinston, North Carolina, on the Neuse River. While maintaining her hidden identity, Sarah was a good soldier. One of their assistant surgeons, named Underwood, pointed out that "her disguise was never penetrated. She drilled and did the duties of a soldier as any other member of the Company, and was very adept at learning the manual and drill." Keith kept the secret through the months that they shared the daily rudeness of the military life, such as like living in a tent. Later, he became a respected tough brevet sergeant, ordering Sarah then to "stay close to him". They fought in three battles together, but "Samuel"'s true identity remained still unknown. The Desertion In April 1862, Keith's squad received the order to range the Neuse River's region by fording it during the night, to detect any enemy guarding-posts. Their ultimate objective was to track down the location of a particular Union regiment commanded by US General Ambrose Burnside. At one point of the mission, a hard skirmish began. Most of Keith's squad retreated to safety, crossing back over the Neuse River. However, after regrouping, it was found that "Samuel" was missing. Keith promptly returned to the battlefield. He found Sarah clinging to a pine and bleeding profusely, with a bullet lodged in her left shoulder. As quickly as he could, Keith carried Sarah back to the 26th in his arms. He brought her to the infirmary tent where she was attended by its surgeon, Dr. Thomas J. Boykin. The bullet was successfully removed, but the truth about "Samuel" was also discovered at Boykin's examination. Keith obtained the promise from Boykin that he would spare them some time before reporting this. Desperately, Keith rushed to the forest on that night, to a nearby field of poison ivy. He stripped his clothes and flailed through the underbrush, for about half an hour. The next morning, he suffered a persistent fever while his affected skin was inflamed and covered by blisters. Keith told the doctors that he had a serious recurrent illness which was highly contagious, adding the ailment of a hernia also. Fearing an outbreak of smallpox, the doctors discharged Keith expeditiously from the regiment and confined him to his tent. However, Sarah would remain stranded in the camp because her recent wound didn't yet merit a discharge. She decided to confront Colonel Vance once and for all. She offered herself as a volunteer to aid the sick Sergeant Keith on his return to Watauga. Vance's response was a clear "no", communicating to "Samuel" that instead "he" would be his new personal orderly. At that point Sarah decided to tell Vance the truth about her gender. Vance's first reaction was of disbelief while calling the surgeon and commenting to him: "Oh Surgeon, have I a case for you!" However, the physician corroborated the seriousness of Sarah's statement. Immediately, Vance discharged "Samuel" and demanded the restitution of "his" original enlisting reward of 50 dollars. Marauders Sarah and her husband could return to Watauga then. Once there, though, Keith was soon required by the local Confederate forces, which demanded that he enlist again—after noting his healthy status—and return to the front. Otherwise, he would be judged by the new Confederate laws of military draft. Therefore, Sarah and Keith fled again, toward Grandfather Mountain. There, they found more local deserters in the same condition. They stayed with them until the Confederate Army intercepted the group, injuring Keith in his arm. Sarah and Keith moved then to Tennessee, where they joined the US-10th Michigan Cavalry of Colonel George W. Kirk, who was later succeeded by General George Stoneman. For some time, Keith accomplished some administrative chores as a recruitment agent. However, the couple decided to enter in action again, this time for the Union, by joining Colonel Kirk's voluntary guerrilla squadrons which were accomplishing some scouting and raiding missions throughout the Appalchia region of North Carolina. Always with Sarah next to him, Keith began in Blowing Rock, North Carolina, as one of the leaders of the guides for the Watauga Underground Railroad. This was a way of escape from the Confederate jail at Salisbury, North Carolina, which was the largest facility of the state. Keith had to guide the escaped Union soldiers to safety in Tennessee. However, from 1863 on, the skirmishes against the patrolling enemy forces in the region were increasingly tougher. Keith's pro-union guerrilla forces began then to torment Watauga County with no mercy. Because once they had been harshly humbled by the southern loyalists, the outlaws pitilessly raided their farms, stole and murdered. Marauding throughout North Carolina's Appalachia region, they were soon feared by the entire state. Confederate vigilantes then murdered Keith's stepfather, Austin Coffey, and one of Austin's four brothers (William), while the other two survived the attack. The Coffeys had been betrayed by some local folks who were found and killed by Keith after the war.Malinda During the war, some of the most ill-fated actions of Sarah and Keith were their two pillaging incursions to the Moore family's farm in Caldwell County, late in 1863. One of Moore's sons, James Daniel, was the 26th's officer who recruited them originally. In the first incursion, Sarah was injured in her shoulder. During the second one, Moore's son was at home, recovering after the Battle of Gettysburg, while Keith got a shot in his eye and lost it. During the war, Keith lost the use of a hand. He also murdered one of his uncles who had turned to the Confederacy. Farmers again After the war, Sarah and Keith returned Watauga, to live the rest of their lives as farmers, with their four children. For some time, they had troubles getting Keith's government pension.CWN Book Reviews Afterward, they entered in the Republican Part where, in 1870, Keith ran unsuccessfully for a place in the Congress of the United States. Sarah Malinda Pritchard Blalock passed away in 1901, at age 59, due to natural causes when she was sleeping. She was buried in the Montezuma Cemetery of Avery County. Very affected, Keith moved to Hickory, North Carolina, taking his son Columbus with him. In 1913, Keith died in an automobile accident. Some versions attribute his death to a local payback for his past years with Sarah. He was buried beside her at Montezuma Cemetery. His stone badge reads: “Keith Blalock, Soldier, 26th N.C Inf., CSA.” Trivia * Their bravery during their last battle for the Confederate Army—where Sarah was eventually discovered—was rewarded by a Confederate citation of 1864, where Sarah is appointed as "Mrs. L. M. Blaylock." * It is believed that the number of women who hid their sex to enter the Army during the Civil War was in the hundreds. * Zebulon Baird Vance eventually became governor of North Carolina. References * Main sources ** 26th Regiment North Carolina Troops ** Yorktown Historical Society ** eHistory ** CoJoWeb.com ** CJ'S CIVIL WAR HOME PAGE ** The civil war news ** The Men Who Served and Other Facts *Notes Bibliography * Rebels in Blue: The Story of Keith and Malinda Blalock. By Peter F. Stevens. Dallas, Texas: Taylor Publishing Co., 2000. * The Women of the Confederacy. By Francis Butler Simkins and James Welch Patton. Richmond: Garrett and Massie, Inc. * Ghost Riders. By Sharyn McCrumb. Signet Book. ISBN 0-451-21184-7. * The Civil War Book of List, Combined Books,1993 pages 179-182 * Two stories of Malinda Blalock whose name was also sometimes spelled Blaylock External links * "What part am I to act in this great drama? * DeAnne Blanton - Women soldiers of the Civil War. * K.G. Schneider - Women soldiers of the Civil War. * Dispatch Depot Message Board´ Forum. * Richard Hall´s site. * Geocities´ page. * Tripod´s page. * AOL´s page. See also * Crossdressing during wartime * Deborah Sampson, impersonated a man to fight during the American War of Independence Category:1842 births Category:1901 deaths Category:Female wartime crossdressers in the American Civil War